Computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text using a presence-sensitive screen. The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document). For instance, a computing device may present a graphical, or virtual, keyboard at the presence-sensitive display that permits the user to enter data by tapping virtual keys on the graphical keyboard display.